hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rod
Rod is a 2005 superhero movie directed by ? ? and written by Lincoln Hyde-Killings. Plot In the city of ?, ? a young woman, Amy Tollen, ends her late work night at her office. On her way out of the building and through the parking lot she feels uneasy and as if she is being watched/followed. She drives back to her house and enters, failing to see the masked man standing atop her roof. Inside her house she is confronted by the man, who knocks her unconscious. Rodney Sanders is a 45 year old garbage man living in ?, ?. He lives with his wife Melinda and his two step children, Claire (18) and James (10). Unbeknownst to his family and others, Rod is $150,000 in debt to criminal Daniel Brock, following his failure at opening and operating his dream restaurant. One day while at work and listening to Amy's brutal murder over the radio, Brock's men confront Rod, stating that Brock will no longer give him any more extensions and that the money, along with interest, must be paid by the end of the month. If it isn't, "things" will happen to Rod and his family. Rod and his family attend a housewarming party for Melinda's successful former high school student Paul Maron. During the party Rod notices Paul getting close to his wife. Paul had a crush on Melinda in high school and has always been kind and caring to her, even after her marriage to Rod. His attention to her however seems to of have intensified. At one point Rod overhears Paul make a proposition to Melinda: Leave Rod for Paul. She acknowledges his feelings but refuses his offer. Though Rod loves his wife and is incredibly grateful to her for turning Paul down, he still feels like a failure due to the current state of his job, his failed business and the impending due date of the money he doesn't have. A few days latter Rod leaves to meet up with Paul and friends for dinner and drinks. She says to enjoy himself and to come home whenever. Rod meets up with Paul and other friends from work, Patrick, Caleb, Joy and Henry. The six drink and eat in the restaurant by themselves as Paul has booked it out for the evening. After a few hours the group call it a night, with Paul and Rod the last to leave. Outside of the restaurant Rod is ambushed by three men. They force him into an alley. Paul suddenly appears, revealing that the men are under his employ. He takes Rod's belongings and states that Melinda made the wrong choice; that he himself will make her happy, and give his kids a man in their lives that they can look up to. Rod is beaten when he lunges at Paul, who laughs at his failed attempt. Rod states to Paul that Melinda will never believe the story of Rod's death as it is so soon after he (Paul) was refused by her the other day. Paul simply states that she will learn to accept him, even if he has to force it, and calmly tells the thugs to kill Rod. He is shot three times in the chest. Paul and his three hired thugs leave the scene as Rod lays dead. A week latter Rod's funeral takes place. At the get together afterwards Paul tells Melinda that if she needs anything she can count on him. That night, at the lake where Rod and Melinda first met, a twenty year old Rod emerges from the water. He is dazed and confused, though recognizes his youthful reflection in the water. He suddenly has flashbacks to the night of his murder. He severely damages the trunk of a tree with his fist, which surprisingly does not damage his hand. He makes his way back home, stealing clothes during on his way. During his journey he discovers the extent of his enhanced strength and durability. He uses the hidden key to get into the house. At first Melinda is scarred but he manages to convince her of who he is. The shocked wife listens to what he has to say. She is stunned that Paul's infatuation had gotten do dangerous. Rod is unable to explain his new found youth and powers. He confesses to his large debt after Melinda reveals that one of Brock's men paid her a visit. He tells her not to worry and that he plans to settle everything within the next couple of days. Rod appears at the house the next day, pretending to be Scott, a nephew of one of Melinda's old school friends. He is here to rent the spare room (so as to stay in the house). Latter that night Rod disguises himself and heads out. He travels to and breaks into Paul's house. He confronts Paul, who thinks him to be a common home burglar. He is man handled by Rod, who remains quiet. Paul begs him to spare him and offers him money, showing him several hundreds of thousands of dollars within his safe. Paul uses the chance to grab his gun from the safe and shoots Rod. The bullet fails to penetrate the muscle and he fires a few more times but the outcomes are the same. Rod beats him severely, before crushing his head with his foot. Rod takes as much of the money as he can. The masked serial killer targets another victim, Thomas. Rod, acting as Scott, approaches Brock and his men, presenting them with the money owed by the deceased Rod. Though the act is unusual, Brock accepts the money.